


The Wedding

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just another smutty fic about my favorite people........they are attending a wedding, but haven't seen each other for a few weeks.....





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild again.

Lee is taking the stairs back up to the apartment, Pete eagerly keeping up with him as they make it to their floor. He walks down the hall, fishing for his keys in the hidden pocket of his running shorts. He unlocks the door and enters, listening.

Everything is quiet.

Pete pushes past him, running in the bathroom to get a drink out of the toilet. Lee makes a face at him, muttering "you have a fancy drinking fountain in the kitchen, you duffus".

Lee walks to the kitchen, grabbing a cold water bottle out of the fridge, taking several big gulps, wiping his sweaty brow, what a good run. Pete trots past the kitchen and into the the sunken living room, crawling into his basket to have a nap. 

Smiling fondly at the canine, Lee walks quietly down the hall, to the bedroom, peaking in and he just melts. Richard is still out cold on his side of the king size bed, on his back, snoring faintly and Lee's side is occupied too. Carl is stretched out, one paw across Richard's arm. Lee tip toes in, putting a finger over his mouth when Carl's head shoots up "shhhh......buddy, it's just me". Carl looks at him with droopy eyes and then lays back down with a sigh. 

Lee walks over to the closet, carefully sliding the door open and reaching for some underwear, sweats and a t-shirt. He turns around as Richard stirs on the bed "Lee?".

Walking over to his side, Lee leans down to kiss him, touching the light scruff currently covering Richard's chin "it's alright, babe.....get some more rest, I'm just going to jump in the shower".

"Mmmmm k........so bloody tired" and he rolls over on his stomach, which causes the sheets to shift, exposing all of Richard's backside. Lee swallows hard and stares. This never gets old. Richard is still just so gorgeous to him and turns him on like nothing else. Lee follows the contour of Richard's spine, down to his rear end, his butt cheeks forming the perfect peaches. Arousal floods his mind as he remembers the many times he has grabbed them as he has pounded into to Richard, the Brit a moaning, withering mess under him. Fuck, time to go shower.

Stepping back out, Lee dries off, catching his own reflection in the mirror. He is sporting the same scruff as Richard currently, something they both had found amusing as Richard came home this morning. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he goes in the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and making himself a toasted bagel. He knows they will indulge tonight at dinner, so trying to keep it light for lunch.

Carl comes trotting in, moving his stiff limbs slowly and he yawns and stretches. Lee scratches his head "is he still sleeping?". Carl makes a funny noise and wags his tail, grunting when Lee finds his favorite spot behind his ear "ohhh yes....you are a good boy......liked your nap? You are glad he is home, aren't you?". Carl moves his tail faster and enjoys the attention from his human.

Lee fiddles around the apartment and takes the dogs down for a potty run, looking at his watch and debating when is the right time to wake up Richard. Another half hour passes and then he finally decides he probably can't wait anymore or they will be late. He goes back in the bedroom, opening the closet again and reaches for one of the garment bags, hanging at the end of the closet. Unzipping it, he pulls out the crisp white shirt, putting it on and starting to button it and then making his way back over to the bed. He kneels down, kissing Richard's ear, saying softly into his ear "Rich....babe......I'm sorry to wake you, but you better get up and shower, we don't want to be late......".

"Mmm....ugh...." and Richard rolls over on his back, which gives Lee a rather erotic view of Richard's body, fully exposed and his erection, laying hard against his stomach. Blood rushes to Lee's groin, but he knows they don't have the time, not now......later. Lee can't help but reach out to touch Richard's hairy chest and then moves his hand down, over the planes of his stomach, ever so softly wrapping his long fingers around Richard's length. The Brit arches his back in a very sensual move and Lee blows on his ear "Rich....wake up......we need to leave soon".

Throwing an arm over his face, Richard whines "mmmm.....5 more minutes.......but keep doing what you are doing, love.......feels good....I was too tired for sex earlier, sorry.......".

Lee twists his fingers, curling them just right around the very tip of Richard's cock, before letting go, standing up "well, we don't have time now........we need to leave in 30 minutes".

Richard sits up, deer in headlights look on his face and bolts out of bed "what? Why the bloody hell didn't you wake me earlier........fuck, Lee.......don't want to be late" and he runs around naked for a second, before Lee reels him in.

"Relax, Rich.....you have time, you are a speedy at showering.....your tux is all ready and I'll bring you a cup of strong coffee, we're good".

Melting into Lee's embrace, Richard bury his head in the tall American's neck for a minute, inhaling his scent and sighing "god I missed you, love.....".

"I miss you too, Rich" and he pinches Richard's rear "not get your ass the in the shower before you wrinkle my shirt and I fuck you against the nearest wall".

"Ouch! And shut up, Lee....not another word about fucking.....not until we get home" and he quickly kisses Lee before trotting in the bathroom.

Lee sticks his tongue out at him and smirks, finishing getting dressed as Richard goes to shower. He stands in front of the mirror, fighting with his bow tie and swears internally as he attempts to knot it yet again. Blood pressure is rising, but he manages to finally get it into some sort of knot........it looks like shit! Dammit.

Richard comes back in, towel wrapped around his waist and immediately senses the tension in the room and looks at Lee "something wrong, love?". Lee turns and his face drops when he sees the amusement on Richard's.

"Fuck off, Rich" and he turns back around, frustratingly pulling on the bow tie.

Walking over there, Richard puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning up to nuzzle his neck "easy, cowboy.....here...." and he gently turns Lee around to face him, taking the bow tie from him and proceeding to tie it, making sure it is tight and looking sharp. "there....better?".

Lee looks in the mirror, smiling " much....thanks" and he kisses Richard on the lips, running a hand over Richard's chest, mumbling into his mouth "I would properly thank you, but we gotta go".

Returning the kiss, Richard sighs "shhh.......not another word" and his lifts a warning finger "I can't attend this fancy wedding sporting a hard on".

"That hasn't stopped you before, Rich........Brazil comes to mind, I about fell out of my chair when I saw that picture".

"It was pure adrenaline..." and he blushes slightly "and your close up of your cum splattered abs you sent me right before.....". He swallows hard and goes to find underwear to put on.

Lee sits down in the chair in the corner to tie his dress shoes "well, just wanted to show you what you do to me every time I think about fucking you...".

"Timing Lee........timing.......you knew I was about to go on stage".

Smirking, Lee grins, looking up at his "exactly.....".

"You are such an arse, Lee.......you are lucky I love you".

"I know" and Lee gets serious for a moment, getting up and walking back over to Richard, pulling him into his arms again "I love you too, more than you will ever know.....I know I am lucky, that we are lucky to have this".

They stand close for a few moment, just feeling each other and Richard kisses him "I know we are, love". They reluctantly separate and Richard gets dressed as Lee combs his hair. Richard buttons his pants and then stops, just watching Lee and being struck with just how gorgeous he looks in his tux, which just emphasizes how tall and lean he is. He looks like he stepped out of a cologne commercial and Richard still can't believe he belongs to him.

Lee notices "what?".

Shaking his head, Richard smiles "nothing......you just look stunning, that's all and I can't believe you are mine".

Rolling his eyes, Lee walks to their dresser, reaching in the dark mahogany box sitting on top, opening it and getting the rings out, handing one of them to Richard, slipping the other on his right hand "well, this will remind you". 

Richard takes the ring, putting it on his finger and giving Lee a look where no words are needed, Lee knows Richard is thinking about the day they exchanged those rings and their vows, on top of a mountain in France.......

Lee puts on his jacket and waits until Richard has tied his own bowtie and shoes, handing Richard his jacket, helping him put it on "ready?".

"Yeah, I think so.......are you sure we shouldn't have called a car?".

"It's fine, Rich....they offer valet parking and then we can leave when we want to and don't have to wait".

Nodding, Richard grabs his phone and the gift, an engraved silver frame, wrapped in a robin's egg blue paper with the white signature satin bow.

Lee stuffs his phone inside his pocket and reaches for the keys "lets go then...." and then he stops, reaching for Richard's hand and pulling him close "you look so handsome and fuckable yourself".

"Shut up, Lee!" and they leave their apartment after telling the dogs goodbye and reminding them to behave themselves, to which Carl barely lifts his head and Pete wags his tail in excitement.

Lee drives since Richard is still not a fan of trying to navigate the streets of New York City. Arriving at the venue, they are directed up to the historic Rainbow Room and it is breathtaking, flowers every where, just beautiful. Soon they are seated along with all the other guests, after hugging and shaking hands with a few friends. 

The wedding starts and Lee casually drapes his arm around the back of Richard's chair. The vows are exchanged and Richard finds himself reaching for his handkerchief as he is moved to tears, seeing their close friends declare their love for each other. Lee reaching for Richard's hand and their fingers just lace together, Lee giving it a light squeeze and Richard giving him an embarrassed look.

Everyone stands up and cheers as the grooms walk down the aisle. Richard and Lee file in to congratulate the couple, hugs are exchanged along with well wishes, these count among their closest friends.

They are then lead to their table for dinner and enjoy a delicious feast. They are both having a good time, they can totally be themselves and chat with their fellow table mates, most of whom they already know. 

The evening progresses, time flies by and a Richard has had a couple of glasses of wine, which he enjoys immensely. They are both asked to dance once the music starts and soon find themselves out on the floor, each leading a different female friend to the music. Richard can feel the slight effect of the wine and just lets loose, his hours of dancing lessons growing up, really paying off.

Their eyes meet over their dance partners shoulders and Lee sees the pure joy in Richard's and it makes him just grin, it has been a while since he has seen Richard just totally relaxed like this and he loves it. It just makes Lee let loose too and he gives it is all, leading his partner on the floor, having a fun time.

Lee's newfound energy is not lost on Richard and he finds himself spellbound by his husband's movements across the floor, the way his long legs extend to their full length and the happiness on Lee's face.  The song ends and they thank their partners, meeting up at the open bar, Lee ordering ice water and Richard another glass of wine, making a mental note to not have any more.

They sit down at their table for a minute and Lee looks at Richard "it's great, isn't it?".

Richard doesn't answer for a minute, he is distracted with the way Lee's throat moves, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallows the water. 

"Rich?".

"Huh....what? Sorry....I was distracted for a minute" and his eyes focus back on Lee.

Lee lifts an eyebrow, a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth "oh yeah....by what?".

Richard says a bit too quickly "it's nothing.....what were you asking me?".

Lee leans closer, his breath on Richard's ear, which makes him shiver "come on, Rich.....what is it?".

It is a low rumble in Richard's chest "Lee....drop it, please....." and the last is almost a whine.

"Why?" and Lee places a hand on Richard's thigh, feeling him tense up and having a pretty good idea what Richard's was thinking. He brushes his lips ever so slightly against Richard's ear lobe "did you think about my throat moving as I swallow you down....deep throating you".

It is a hiss from the corner of Richard's mouth "bloody hell, stop.....please" and he squeezes his eyes shut for a second, reaching for his glass and taking another sip of wine, trying to calm himself down and his rapidly growing erection. Lee's warm. wet mouth, wrapped around his....ohh god, no......icestorms, cold, buckets of ice......fuck it aint working. He gulps down the rest of his wine and then feels Lee's hand wander up his thigh under the table cloth. He leans over towards his husband, croaking "wh..what are you doing?".

Richard desperately moves his hand down to remove Lee's hand, but Lee grabs onto his fingers, taking his hand in his and stands up, tugging "come on".

"Where...where are we going, Lee?".

"Just trust me, Rich....stop asking questions" and he leads Richard out of the room, down the hall.

Richard protests "Lee! No...we can't......have you lost your mind?".

"Rich, just hush and trust me...." and he walks him around the corner, up a small flight of stairs and into a secluded bathroom, locking the door after them. Before Richard can say anything else, Lee has undone Richard's tux jacket and his pants, He pushes Richard against the nearest wall, attacking his neck with kisses and cupping him through his underwear.

The Brit is about to protest some more, but it turns into a moan when Lee's teeth scrape against the nape of his neck and he feels Lee's hand rubbing the front of his cock, already hard and pulsing with arousal "ughhh...Lee....ohhh god....more........".

They meet in a sloppy kiss and Richard grunts his wants and needs into Lee's mouth, grabbing at his hair. Lee drops to his knees, yanking Richard's underwear down and then swallows him down before Richard has time to process what is happening.  

"Ohhh fuck......ohhhh". Richard jerks his head back hard against the wall, not caring at all, only feeling Lee's wet mouth on his cock. something that never gets old. Lee has oral skills and when he swirls his tongue around the head, pushing Richard's foreskin all the way back, to exposed the sensitive head, Richard almost sobs with pleasure.

Lee hums and then reaches up to push Richard's legs apart a bit more, caressing his thigh and then moving a hand in to cup his sack, feeling him tighten already. Richard is a withering mess, alternating between swearing and begging, fighting not to trust his hips into Lee's mouth. Lee picks up the speed, hollowing his cheeks and concentrating on relaxing his throat, taking in as much of Richard as he can.

"Lee....please.....fuck......shit......ohhhh yeah.....more......fuck........close" and Lee goes faster, pressing his tongue at the indent on the back of Richard's cock, licking fast over the flap of skin, knowing it drives Richard over the edge. Richard gives a warning tug on Lee's hair "fuck....gonna shoot......ohhhh fuck, fuck.........fuck......LEEEE" and he comes hard, pulsing and throbbing, Lee swallowing it all down and continuing to stimulate Richard until he sags against the wall, letting out a breath "bloody hell!".

Lee makes sure to lick him all the way clean, before gently removing his mouth and getting back up on his feet, ignoring his screaming knees and back. Richard yanks him in for a deep kiss, letting out a grunt when he tastes himself in Lee's mouth. He looks at him, smiling "feel better?".

Richard kisses him again, his eyes still glossy from post orgasmic bliss "yeah.....thank you.......how did you know?".

"Because I know that desperate horny look from you.......you get it every time it has been a while.....".

"Sorry I was too tired earlier....." and he tries to smooth Lee's hair out where he yanked at it as he was being sucked off "and now your hair is a mess" and he looks concerned.

Lee walks to the sink and the mirror, getting his hand wet and then smoothing it over his hairdo, making it look better "it's fine..." and he comes back over to Richard, who is still recovering, leaning against the wall "you ok?".

"Yeah....it was just bloody good, Lee......fuck I needed that....thank you" and they kiss again.

"You are welcome........now can we go back to the party?" and helps Richard pulls his underwear and pants back on.

Richard pulls him in for another kiss "what about you?".

"I'm good, I jerked off in the shower while you slept to take the edge off" and he unlocks the door, turning to smirk at Richard.

Biting his lower lip, Richard whines "don't fucking tell me that....Lee........fuck...".

"Well, it was either that or go with blue balls, Rich......" and they go quiet up as they make their way down the hall, a couple of people passing them the other way.

Walking back in, the party is still in full swing and nobody seems to have noticed they were gone. A grand dessert buffet has been set up, including an ice creme bar. Lee goes for the pastries, putting several on his plate and Richard orders ice creme in the several varieties of chocolate they offer.

They return to their table, chatting with a few friends on the way, before sitting down and enjoying their treats. Richard looks like a happy little boy eating his ice creme and Lee gazes fondly at him, admiring just how stunningly beautiful Richard looks in a tux. His hair is growing back out, which suits him, it got cut short a few weeks ago for playing Daniel Miller, but with Richard's astounding ability to grow hair, it is already looking quite a bit longer. Richard catches Lee staring and a slight blush creeps up on his cheeks and he leans over "what?".

"Nothing...", but Lee leans closer "you just looks very fuckable right now...." and he pops a mini cheese cake in his mouth and proceeds to chew it.

Richard's eyes go big and he says quietly "please don't start again......I...." and he shifts in his seat.

Lee raises an eyebrow, whispering back "already? You are suppose to be old.......".

"Shut it.......and yes....haven't seen you for a couple of weeks.....".

"We were apart longer stretches last year" and take downs another pastry, chewing happily.

Richard licks his spoon, thinking and then gesturing "yeah, but I honestly think the last part of the year and into this year just made it worse........we spend so much time together, it is just harder now" and he looks sad.

"I hear you, Rich".

They finish their treats and then hit the dancefloor again, this time together. There are lots of other gay couples here, so they both feel comfortable dancing together. A slow song comes on and they sway together to the music, gazing into each others eyes, nothing else matters or exists in this moment, it is just the two of them. They move across the floor and the tension is building, they both feel it.

The music stops and every one stops to applaud loudly. They are still looking at each other and Lee whispers to Richard "lets get out of here". Richard swallows and nods. They say a hasty farewell to the grooms and walk out to ask for their car. They both jump in quickly when it arrives and Lee heads for home, but they soon find themselves stuck in the lovely New York City evening traffic.

Richard lets out a frustrated sound "ughhh.....what's the issue".

"Saturday night in the city, babe......", Lee trying to retrain himself from using the horn. Shifting in his seat, Richard picks at his fingers and looks anxiously at the traffic. Lee reaches over and puts a warm hand on his thigh "it's fine......relax....we will be home soon".

"Easy for you to say......I just really want you to fuck me, hard, Lee....like last time I was home.....".

Lee bites his lower lip, the burning ember of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach "against the kitchen counter?".

Richard grunts "yeah, like that.....it was so good.....I played that over and over in my head back in Berlin, every time I jacked off.......how good your cock felt, your groans and the way..".

"Shut up, Rich" and Lee white knuckles the steering wheel, trying to control his breathing "now who is talking all dirty......".

"That's what you do to me, Lee......every fucking day.......I honestly thought we would slow down, it has been over 5 years, but I still find myself horny as fuck for you and your cock".

Lee pleads "stop...please.....fuck....." and he groans when Richard reaches over and palms his way up his pants, to his bulging crotch "fuck, Rich.....stop.....don't want to crash.....".

They make it to the garage around the block from their apartment and Lee parks, shutting off the engine and lunges at Richard, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss, wet sloppy kissing noises filling the car as they devour each other. They finally break and Richard is panting, his baby blues almost back with arousal "god I want your ass...".

Lee kisses him again, hooking a finger behind Richard's ear so their tongues can be even closer and he speaks in between the kisses "same....I promise to fuck you crooked as soon as we have let the dogs out for their night run".

Richard groans, panting "ok, but they better make it quick".

One final kiss and they walk briskly to their apartment, grateful it is dark to hide their rather aroused state. They have another hot make out session in the hallway as soon as they enter the apartment. Lee pushes Richard against the wall and they both moan when their erections rub against each other for the first time. Lee deliberately thrusts his hips and Richard grabs his ass, holding him close.

They break, both breathing hard, nostrils flaring. They coach the dogs out and take them down in the court yard. Carl immediately runs over to his favorite spot to do his business and then comes back, sitting down by Lee, looking happy with himself. Lee pets him "good boy......yes you are, Carl.....".

Lee walks over to Richard who is encouraging Pete to hurry up "come on, Pete.....go potty......please......come on......hurry, buddy". 

Smirking, Lee sits down on the bench, patting it for Richard to join him "have a seat, you know he likes to sniff and run for a while".

"I wish he would just hurry up, we don't have time for this shit right now.....".

"Desperate, Rich?".

"A bit, my dick is about to burst out of my pants and my balls are about to explode" and he shifts uncomfortable on the bench, trying to ease the tightness.

Lee leans closer, licking his ear, knowing very well that is drives Richard crazy "patience.....it will be fine".

Richard leans into him and muffles a moan against his shoulder "ohh fuck, Lee....stop it right now.....we can't fuck down here.....ughhh".

The door to the courtyard creeks open and they both look up, their hearts sinking when they see their elderly neighbor emerging with her full size poodle, Daisy. Lee mutters under his breath "shit".

Moving a few inches away from Lee, Richard whispers back "I know....not in the mood".

She comes closer and lights up when she sees them sitting there "hello boys".

In unison "Hello Mrs. Miller" and they both plaster on a fake smile.

"Last run of the evening, huh?".

They both nod and Richard yells out to Pete, praying the darkness is hiding the bulge in his pants "Pete......hurry up, we don't have all evening......go potty".

Carl is just wandering around, but staying away from the other dogs. Pete runs over to Daisy and starts sniffing her.

Mrs. Miller looks at Lee and Richard "you sure are dressed fancy tonight, both very handsome........went somewhere nice?".

Lee answers slowly "yeah, our friends got married".

"Oh how wonderful...".

Richard stands up, slowly advancing on Pete "come up.....stop sniffing the lady and go potty.....I want to go back up.......NOW....PETE........HELLO".

To both Lee's and Richard's horror. Pete has other things in mind and mounts Daisy, trying eagerly to hump her the best he can, looking very proud of himself.

Mrs. Miller lets out a shriek "ohhh dear.....no.......bad dog....".

Richard grabs Pete's collar, pulling on him and Lee shoots up, gesturing to Mrs. Miller "so sorry.......don't worry, he is fixed" and they finally manage to get him off the poodle, while apologizing to Mrs. Miller and dragging Pete towards the door. Lee whistles and Carl follows them. They get the dogs in the elevator and Richard's face is red from embarrassment and he scolds Pete "you pervert, what is wrong with you?".

Lee interjects "it is a dominance thing in dogs sometimes".

"I know that, Lee, but seriously......in front of Mrs. Miller....." and they look at each other and then both burst out laughing. They don't stop until they get inside their apartment again, Richard wiping the tears from his eyes and pointing "what are we going to do......he never went?".

Opening the door to the bathroom, Lee points "dogs.....go......." and he closes the door, turning to Richard "they can stay in there until we are done with our business". He walks closer to Richard, grabbing his label on the tux, pushing him against the wall and saying huskily in Richard's ear "where were we?".

Letting out a grunt, Richard locks lips with Lee and the passion quickly ignites between them again. They are just a bunch of groping hands, thrusting hips and aroused moans. They more or less yank each others jackets off, throwing them on the floor, the bowties follow and they manage to unbutton each others shirts, both groaning when they finally meet skin to skin.

Lee is quicker to undo Richard's pants, aggressively cupping the front of Richard's bulge in his underwear. Richard pushes into Lee's hand, panting "fuck yes.....more.......please". Lee pushes Richard's underwear down, not wasting any time, but wraps his long fingers around Richard's pulsing erection as soon as it is freed. "Ughhh.......yeah.....Lee....please......".

They kiss again and Lee bites Richard's neck, growling in his ear "what do you want, babe....tell me".

"You....your cock.....I want you to fuck me, Lee......hard and fast......." and Richard sobs when Lee lightly plays with his foreskin, swiping fast over his swollen head, feeling him leak steadily from the slit.

"I think that can be arranged" and he kisses Richard deeply, trailing his tongue over Richard's throat, down over his collarbone and sucking on a peaked nipple, before Lee drops to his knees, licking Richard from balls to tip, swirling his tongue around the crown.

Richard grabs Lee's hair, throwing his head back "ohhh god....yeah....ohhh fuck".

Lee pops off after a few more sucks, plunging his tongue back in Richard's mouth, sharing the taste of his precum, which only riles the Brit up even more. When they break, Lee jabs Richard in the chest "don't move......just going to grab some lube".

Nodding, Richard can't help but reach down to touch himself, pumping his shaft a few times, a deep rumbling moan tearing from his chest.

Disappearing down the hall, Lee returns a few seconds later, stopping in his tracks when he sees the view before him: Richard is leaning against the wall, his pants and underwear down his thighs, still wearing his dress shoes and an open shirt, his manly chest fully exposed. Lee's eyes go to Richard's hands, how they are wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself. His head is back and eyes are closed, his chest heaving.

Lee feels himself twitch in his pants and then finally unbuttons them, shoving them and his underwear down as he comes back to Richard, leaning in to licks his throat, mumbling "you look so fucking hot, Rich......I could shoot just watching you jerk yourself off....".

Richard reaches down and wraps his hand around Lee's cock, kissing him hard "no good.....I want this in me.....now......".

Jerking his hips, Lee groans when Richard flicks his wrist just the right way and then grabs Richard's shoulders "turn around then....". Richard does, grabbing the door frame to the kitchen for some leverage. Lee sheds his white shirt, tossing it over his shoulder, flips the lube open and slicks up a finger. He takes hold of Richard's hip and Richard spreads his legs a little more. Lee moves his finger in between Richard's butt cheeks, finding his target and slowly starts to move inside, being careful, knowing it has been a little while.

Pushing back against Lee's finger, Richard swears "shit.....more....hurry up, love......more....".

Lee leans over, kissing his ear "easy, babe......don't want to hurt you, it has been a couple of weeks...".

"Bullshit, Lee....I used the toy the other day....." and Richard groans when his muscles relax and let Lee inside, followed by a deep grunt when Lee finds his prostate "ohhh fuck yeah...right there.....more.....".

Adding another finger, Lee nuzzles Richard's neck, breathing heavy "you naughty man.....you should have sent me a video....".

"No way......besides, that toy is evil, I think I only lasted a minute once I turned it on.......ohhhh fuck, Lee.....need your cock.....".

Removing his fingers, Lee quickly lubes his hard cock and then lines himself up, pushing into Richard with caution. Richard will have none of that and braces himself against the door frame and pushes back, making Lee bottom out quickly, making him pant "fuck, Rich....wh...what are you doing......ohhh god".

"To slow......I need you fast and hard, please......ughhhh....fuck I love your big cock in me........ohhhhh". Lee grabs onto Richard's hips and starts to thrust in earnest, aroused moans and groans filling the hallway from them both. Skin slaps against skin, Lee grunts every time he slams into Richard balls deep. Richard drops his head, holding on for dear life as Lee fucks him, aiming for the one sweet spot inside Richard.

Lee finds it, setting off a string of loud moans and swear words from Richard "ohhh, fuck....shit......ohhh right there....fuck.....close....ohhhh". Sensing Richard is almost there, Lee reaches around, finding his pulsing cock and encasing it in his fist as he continues his assault on his prostate every time he slides in.

"Come for me, babe.....I want to feel you cum........fuck you feel tight......ohhhh......fuck, Rich......fuck... I'm coming" and Lee climaxes hard just as Richard lets out a loud growl, pulsing and throbbing his own release, cum splattering on the floor and Lee's hand "ohhhh fuck yeah.....ohhhhhhh".

Collapsing, Lee leans heavily on Richard's back and Richard is against the door, both of them drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Richard lets out a deep breath "bloody hell!".

Lightly touching Richard's face, Lee chuckles against his neck "I concur....fuck that was good.....".

They catch their breaths, before Lee tenderly slips from Richard and he turns around so he can embrace Lee. They meet in a tender kiss, lazily stroking each others sweaty hair. Lee wipes his hand on his own pants and their eyes meet, both a bit hazy from post orgasmic bliss. Richard kisses him again "thank you....I needed that".

"No need to to thank me, I think we both benefited from it.....".

Richard nods, resting his head in the crook of Lee's neck "we should probably shower".

"Yeah....good idea".

They separate and Richard looks on the floor "what a mess....".

"Well, no different than what is on your ass and down your legs" and Lee lovingly touches Richard's behind before hobbling in the kitchen, pants still around his legs, getting a towel and cleaning Richard up, before removing the mess on the floor. 

Richard pulls him in for another hug "thanks, love".

"Always" and they kiss again. Lee looks over Richard shoulder and lets out a laugh "well, I guess we will be tipping the dry cleaner heavily again.......our tuxes are a complete mess".

"That's why we use them, they never say a word and our clothes always look brand new when we pick them up". They both smile as they finish removing their pants, underwear, socks and shoes and Richard piles it all up on a chair in the kitchen, along with all the clothes from the floor.

Lee lets the dogs out, telling Richard that Pete did pee on the bath rug, so that gets tossed straight in the washer. They take a quick shower together, exchanging lazy kisses and hugs along the way. Drying off, they get ready for bed and are soon snuggle together under the covers. Lee is always cold, so he spoons Richard, relishing in his body heat and nibbling on his ear "mmm...mmm....I love you, Rich.....I'm glad you came home for the wedding".

Richard pulls their intertwined hands up to his face, kissing over Lee's knuckles, saying sleepily "I love you too, Lee.......and I'm glad too.....I miss you......".

They just hold each other, falling asleep in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
